


Amoroso

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki Shinichi is pretty much resigned, at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amoroso

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy smut written for [Porn Battle VIII](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html), to the prompt "lost cause." 509 words.

Just because Shinichi had long since acknowledged the fact that loving Noda Megumi meant giving the living, breathing avatar of entropy free rein to wreak havoc with his life was no reason, he felt, to give up fighting the resulting chaos--even if controlling Nodame's chaos was a lost cause. There was still virtue to be found in fighting the good fight, or so Shinichi assured himself whenever it came time to deal with whatever new whirlwind mess Nodame had brought upon them this time.

For one thing, it would have been a shame for the world to lose such a promising piano talent, which is what he told the people who couldn't quite believe that uptight, anal retentive Chiaki Shinichi (yes, he knew what they called him behind his back, but he didn't particularly care, since anal retentive meant that things got done, and done _properly_, which was more than he could say for many people) tended to his and Nodame's domestic sphere as carefully as a dutiful wife. Shinichi was convinced that Nodame would have died years ago if they hadn't stumbled into each other, and that would have been a stupid, stupid waste.

And so what if keeping Nodame from dying of the plague or scurvy or simply from brain-rot from sitting in front of her television watching _Puri Gorota_ for hours on end was Shinichi's public reason for the things he did for her? What he saw in Nodame was nobody's business but his.

No one else deserved the right to see the other things, anyway. The sight of Nodame wearing one of his shirts and sitting at the piano in the grey light of dawn, playing with Mozart while he drowsed in bed and watched the rising sun paint her gold was Shinichi's and _only_ Shinichi's. So was the curve of Nodame's spine under his lips, and the way she giggled when his fingers drifted over the tender skin behind her knees, and the way her voice caught in her throat when he kissed the same spot. Those things were private, and so was the way she gasped with the first slow movement whenever he slid into her, and the way her head fell back against the pillow and her lashes fluttered over her eyes as he moved against her. Most of all, the way Nodame said his name, breathlessly and reverent, as she came undone for him, was something Shinichi kept private, something locked away and precious to be marveled over in secret.

Nodame trailed disorder after her like a kite trailed its tail, and made undignified faces when she played and unintelligible sounds in the place of normal language, and didn't care to act normally, whatever that was. The fact that Shinichi loved her freaks and foibles every bit as much as he loved her moments of grace was just one more thing he took as proof that he had it hopelessly bad.

And, he decided, as Nodame fitted herself against him with a murmured sigh, he was perfectly okay with that.

**\- end -**

Comments, as always, are quite welcome.


End file.
